Night Guard's Confession
by coolboyyo
Summary: Mike has something to tell Foxy. Shameless fluff. No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**~Random Disclaimer~**

Here's a rundown of what to expect in this here fic:

Furry Android AU (Lends itself to more fun)

Gay shit

It's a one-shot rn but I may continue if y'all want

Also Mike is friendly with the robots because yeah

Anyways,

 **~Disclaimer Over~**

Mike takes a deep breath and looks at his watch. 11:00. One hour early, just as planned. He was going to do this tonight, no more putting it off. His legs shake as he makes his way to Pirate Cove and pulls back the curtain. Inside sits the pirate himself, lounging on an old pirate ship set piece.

"Oh! Hey Mike! You're a early." He hops down and walks to the night guard. "Do the others know you're here?"

Mike hesitates before responding, "No, um, they don't. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Really? Well, what is it?"

Mike's face turns a light pink and his knees shake. "Uh, w-well, um. C-can we sit down?"

Foxy smiles and laughs, "Sure!" The android leads Mike over to a pile of wood, taking a seat beside him on it, "What's on your mind?"

Mike tries to steady his breathing, taking more deep breaths. Once he's composed himself, he speaks, "Well, um, I've been working here a while and, well. We're friends, right?"

The fox looks a bit confused, "Yes, we are"

"Well, uh, I kind of like you."

"I like you too!"

"N-no, like, more than like."

"You mean-"

"I-I love you" _Stupid stupid stupid._

Foxy is silent, which doesn't help Mike's nerves at all. In a panic, Mike franticly tries to apologize, "I-I'm sorry! I know it's stupid! Maybe I should le-"

He tries to stand, only to feel a furry hand on his shoulder hold him down. "Wait, Mike"

The guard sits back down, terrified. _Is he mad? What's he gonna do? Oh god he going to-_

Mike's thoughts are cut off as a fuzzy pair of lips are pressed against his. He tenses up from surprise and happiness. A furred paw reaches and holds the back of his head as Mike sinks into the kiss. It ends all too quickly for him as Foxy pulls away. The animatronic smiles.

"I was waiting for you to say that."

"Y-you knew?" Mike sputters, flustered at the fox's actions, "H-how long?"

Foxy laughs, "For quite a while! To be honest, we all had a suspicion."

"They knew too?!"

The animatronic laughs again and pulls the human into a hug, "It doesn't matter, dearie." Mike's watch beeps, "Now then, shouldn't you be getting to your post?" He releases Mike, patting him on the back.

The night guard snaps out of whatever trance he was in, face still pink. "Oh! Y-yeah, probably should get to that." He begins to leave, but stops before he exits, "And, uh, I-I love you"

Foxy smiles again, "I love you too."

Hearing this, Mike blushes brightly and runs to his post. When he gets there, he doesn't hold back his smile any more. Tonight is going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I decided to continue it. It's just rly fun to write.

The night was going well after Mike's little talk. The guard sat in his little room, as usual, and flipped through the cameras, again, as usual. Everything is going as usual, until he hears some footsteps. Flipping to the camera, he sees the purple rabbit himself. With a smile, he turns his chair to the door. "Hey Bon, what's up?"

Bonnie jumps a bit, not knowing Mike saw him coming. "Hey Mike, could you come out here? We kind of want to talk to you…" With that, he walks out, looking strangely nervous. Was something wrong? Putting the tablet on his chair, Mike follows Bonnie out to the main room. When he enters, it's dark. Weirdly dark. Suddenly, the lights turn on and voices yell out:

"SUPRISE!"

Out from under the tables leaps the other animatronics! Mike stands, bewildered. "What…"

Chica runs up and hugs him, "Happy Birthday, Mike"

Shaking his confusion off, he pries the chicken off him, "Uh, thanks Chica, but it's not my birthday." Chica's face drops.

You could cut the tension with a knife. "Told you guys it was next month…" Bonnie mutters, scowling.

The guard tries to ease the awkward air and pats the chicken on the shoulder, "Well, it's the thought that counts, right?" he points at the table, on which there is a cake, "Now how about we get to work on that?" This seems to have worked, as Chica is back to her smiling self.

"Right! Cake! We worked hard on it, wouldn't want it to go to waste, right?" She picks up the knife, cuts out a chunk, and puts it on a plate. She repeats this until there are 5 total. One by one, they take a slice and dig in. As Mike eats, he fails to notice someone sneaking behind him.

Suddenly, red-orange furry arms wrap themselves around the night guard's waist! He almost drops his cake, but manages to catch it before it hits the floor. "Happy Birthday, Mike!" Foxy shouts, tail whirring as it wags back and forth.

"Um, thank you Foxy. But like I said, It's not my birthday, that's next month."

Foxy unwraps his arms and moves to his front, "Oh well, we can still celebrate something, can't we?" He quickly grabs Mike by the back of the head and pulls him into a deep kiss.

The three others cheer, whooping as the human turns bright red. Foxy finally releases his embarrassed partner, who wobbles a bit as he stands.

Freddy walks over and slaps them both on the back, "Well now, it's good to see you two finally together! Goodness knows we've been waiting for it." They all laugh happily, save Mike who laughed a bit nervously and embarrassed. The rest of the night went well, they ate the cake together as they celebrated Mike's Unbirthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a short one this time, sorry 'bout that**

There was a rumor going around the pizzeria, and all the bots were in a tizzy. As Mike walks in, he is ambushed by his coworker-cum-lover Foxy, frantic and scared.

"Mike! Mike! Did you hear what's happening?" He's clinging to the human's shirt, hook jabbing into his back. Mike pets his head, comforting him until he releases him from his grasp.

"Calm down, calm down," he puts his hands on the fox's shoulders, "Now, tell me what's happening."

Foxy takes a moment to calm down. Once he is, he shakily begins, "W-well, B-bonnie said that there was a delivery coming in and that it was new animatronics. H-he think's they're replacing us!" he clings to Mike again, "I don't want to be replaced! I like it here! With you!"

Mike's eyes widen a bit as his expression softens. As an employee, he knows a bit about the ins and outs of the restaurant. He rubs the fox's back as he clears things up, "Shhh, it's okay. They aren't replacing you guys. It's just some new bots. You and the rest will still be here, there'll just be some new animatronics alongside you. Think of it as having an extra band so you guys can have breaks and not have to be the center of attention always!"

The fox's sobbing subsides as he releases the human. "R-really?"

"Yes, Foxy. Really."

Foxy smiles, kissing Mike, "Th-thank you. I'll go tell the others!" With that, he runs to the back to inform his friends of the good news.

Mike sighs, pulling his hat down a bit. It's hard enough keeping track of these four, how's he going to handle twice that?


End file.
